The present invention relates to a mass-production unit for eggs of an insect. It is known that, in the field of agriculture and more precisely the protection of plants by the biological route against damaging insects, it is possible to apply various predator or parasite Entomophages, such as Trichogramma, and that it is possible to obtain them by passing through a substitute host such as the egg of pyralis of flour (flour- moth).
The present invention therefore relates to a mass-production unit for eggs of this substitute host.